The Pretty Card
by Lady Syaoran1
Summary: A cute love fic about sakura and Li and their battle against THE PRETTY CARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Only the Beginning

The Pretty Card  
  
Chapter 1: Only The Beginning  
  
"Hi Touya! Hi Dad!" Sakura exclaimed as she bounced into the kitchen. "What a beautiful day!"  
"How come you're so happy?" Sakura's dad asked cheerfully as he began to climb the stairs. He had left his briefcase in the computer room.  
"I don't know! It just feels like it's going to be a great day!" Sakura called up the stairs after him.  
"You're too damn happy for your own good, squirt," Touya, who was sitting at the kitchen table, muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that! You're just jealous because Julian just asked another guy out!" Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Touya's face turned bright red and he stood up to strangle Sakura. She dashed away and grabbed an apple from the basket sitting on the kitchen counter. "Bye Dad! I'm going!"   
Fugitaka came down the stairs.  
"At least grab more than an apple - or not," he said to the close door.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Touya said solemnly. "Always in a hurry."  
  
  
  
  



	2. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

The Pretty Card  
  
Chapter 2: Loves Me, Loves Me Not  
  
"She loves, she loves me not, she loves," Li said, picking petals off a daisy. "She loves me, she loves me not."   
"What are you doing?" a familiar voice came from behind him. His sweet Sakura's voice.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Li yelped, jumping up. The petal-less flower was thrown behind a nearby tree as he whirled around fiercely. Li tried to act as 'manly' as possible with a pink face and scared expression.   
"Nothing."  
"Okay!" Sakura smiled. "C'mon Li, we're going to be late for school!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him along with her. Li stared down at their joined hands and blushed even more, if possible. "We better hurry," he agreed as Sakura looked back at him.  
"Great! Then we'll make it a date!" Sakura said as she let go of Li's hand. "C'mon!"  
Li followed her like a mindless drone - a mindless drone with a red face and big shiny eyes. A date? With Sakura? It's like a dream come true! This is a great day!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Face That Astounded Them All

The Pretty Card  
  
Chapter 3: The Face That Astounded Them All  
A white figure floated through the night. "It's the Kinomoto house," it whispered to itself in its melodic voice. "What will Sakura's world be like when I come in?"  
The Next Morning  
Sakura woke up to a shiny-eyed Kero staring at her face.   
"Kero, what's wrong?"  
"She's even more beautiful when she's awake. Those beautiful eyes," Kero mumbled dreamily. He finally heard her voice. "She speaks! Such a sweet voice!"  
"Huh? Kero, I'll be right back. I gotta change - somewhere else, alright?" Sakura called as she waltzed out of the room.  
Later on, Sakura was getting her books together when Touya came up the stairs holding a tray. Kero immediately froze and began to act like a teddy bear, as Touya did not know he even existed. "Squirt, Dad's making me bring you breakfast so here" he reached her room, took one look at her face, and dropped the tray. "- It is."   
"Touya?" Sakura asked uncertainly. Why was everyone acting so weird? "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, I was just stunned by your beautiful face," was all Touya could manage. "WHAT? I look the same as I do every other day. And why are you commenting? You're my older brother!" Sakura exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. "Eew!"  
"Today just seems so special," Touya said, dazed.  
"That's enough," Sakura shrieked. "What is wrong with you people?! I am getting away from here!" She grabbed her knapsack and pushed past Touya. Kero stopped acting like a teddy bear and flew after Sakura. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Don't leave me all alone! At least leave me your picture or something!"  
In response, Sakura slammed the door in Kero's face. Being the delicate creature that he is, Kero broke down and cried.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Adventure Begins

The Pretty Card  
  
Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins  
"Hey, Madison! Wait up!" Sakura quickened her pace to catch up with her friend.  
"Hello, Sakura," Madison said grinning.  
"All the guys who've seen me are acting really strange," Sakura said with an annoyed look on her face. "They're all 'stunned by my beautiful face.' Even Kero and Touya think I'm the absolute most gorgeous creature in the universe! Just getting here I've gotten ten honks, 2 flowers, one guy driving into a tree, and 2 guys roller blading into a tree" CRASH! "Make that three. What is going on?"  
"That's weird. I can't explain Kero or Touya but maybe you look really nice today. Are you wearing makeup?" Madison peered at Sakura's face.   
"NO!" Sakura gently pushed Madison's face away. "I just can't figure out why they're acting like I'm the queen of the world."  
Madison shrugged. "No clue. At least I get to tape it all!" Madison exclaimed, holding up her pink video camera and giving Sakura a mile long grin.  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
~~~~***~ Sakura's School ~***~~~~  
CRASH!  
SMACK! And  
BANG! Could be heard down the hall as Sakura walked past any guy - even the 48-year-old principal!  
All the girls glared furiously at Sakura while every guy just stared, drooling. Sakura was thoroughly repulsed. "Ugh. This is officially gross. Guys who didn't used to know I exist are watching my every move," Sakura whispered to Madison.   
"You're probably just the 'highlight of the day', Madison said cheerfully, walking slightly faster to keep up with Sakura. "By tomorrow it'll all blow over."  
When the two friends reached their first class' room, Yulin was standing in the doorway. "Oh God," Sakura thought, "This cannot be good."  
"How's my favourite girl, Sakura?" Yulin asked smoothly.  
"Fine," she snapped. "Now move your ass out of the way so Madison and I can get through." Clearly, Sakura was not in a good mood.  
Yulin came towards Sakura. She placed her foot behind her so she would be ready to turn and run.  
"Oh Sakura, you don't need to be afraid," Yulin said, reaching out his arm to caress her - uh - let's just say upper front.  
Instantly Li was between them, facing Yulin. He grabbed Yulin's outstretched arm and pushed in backwards. Yulin stumbled and fell to the ground.  
"You shall never be in the presence of this beautiful young lady again, you repulsing monstrosity," Li said, disgusted with Yulin.  
He turned towards Sakura with the oh-so-familiar dreamy look in his eyes. "This way, my sweet princess," Li said, offering her his arm. She figured that she might as well take it, did, and stepped into the classroom. When they stepped in front of Yulin, who wsa still on the ground, Li swept Sakura into his arms. He stepped over Yulin and continued carrying Sakura to her desk, pushing many people out of the way.  
"Thanks Li," she said to Li after mouthing "Sorry" to all the people that Li had pushed.  
  
As classes commenced, all eyes were always on Sakura. Madison enjoyed taping all of it. Somehow she had snuck her video camera in school. The teachers were probably too busy dealing with other problems. Lunch break was a different story. Guys surrounded Sakura when she was sitting under a tree. The only way she managed to escape for half of it was to point in the opposite direction and shout, "Look! There's Sakura!" Responding to her name, the boys all looked. Being as flexible as she was, she'd jump up into the tree.  
  
Sakura ended up ditching school after lunch. It was better to stay away until this phase passed over. Meilin and Madison skipped with her- what're friends for. (By the way, Meilin had gotten over Li-kun a LOOOOOOONG time ago, and was now dating her hot chem. partner - a guy for all you disturbed freaks out there. Imagine - a guy hotter than Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Li all in one. Prrow!) Meilin, like Li, had her own apartment so the three girls decided to 'hang' there.  
  
"Anybody want something to drink?" Meilin called from the kitchen, her head peeking around the corner, so Sakura and Madison, who were sitting on the couch, could hear her.   
"Yes please!" Madison told her politely. "Water's fine."  
"Some milk for me," Sakura said, trying to think of possible ways to stop the madness inflicted upon her life.   
Meilin soon brought their drinks and came to sit down with them. "So, what're we doing?" she asked.  
"We're trying to think of ways to stop the madness that has been imposed, or so it seems that has been cast on the men of this world to believe that she is very pulchritudinous," Madison stated matter-of-factly.  
Meilin stared at her, then looked at Sakura. "English please?" she said in a small voice.  
Sakura sighed. "She means why all the guys think I'm the miracle they've been waiting for. Now, can I please try and sense a Clow card?"  
Everyone fell silent.  
At about 3:30 p.m. the door burst open, disrupting Sakura's thought (Madison and Meilin got bored and were silently playing a card game).   
"Meilin, have you seen Sakura?" Li's eyes slowly shifted and his and Sakura's gazes met.   
"Oh, please no," Sakura thought. "God, why did you have to do this, again? Refresh my memory!"  
"My beautiful queen," Li said in a very serious tone, down on one knee in front of her, his head bowed, "pardon my soul for speaking so rudely in front of you."  
Sakura, Meilin, and Madison stared at him.  
"That's it, it's definitely a Clow card," the three girls said in unison.   
"The problem is, I can't figure out why I can't sense its presence," Sakura said, confused. Li was oblivious and wouldn't speak anymore in Sakura's presence  
"Can we take this capturing thing elsewhere?" Meilin asked. "I do not want my house ruined."  
"Good idea," Sakura agreed, "let's go to the surrounded clearing a block away from it.   
  
  



	5. The Clow Card

The Pretty Card  
  
Chapter 5: The Clow Card  
  
The girls dragged Li along with them to the clearing. Kero eagerly came just to see Sakura, as well. Luckily for the group, there was no one in the clearing at the time.   
"Well, now what?" Madison asked Sakura.   
"Since the card has to be 'possessing' me, as Kero always tells me, I have to identify the card," Sakura explained. "Now, what could it be . . . . ."   
"You're so sweet and pretty," Li and Kero both murmured, staring at Sakura.   
"That's it!" Sakura shouted. "Come out Pretty Card!"  
Immediately a white figure came out in front of them.  
"Whoa," Was all Sakura could say. She didn't think anything could 'out pretty' this card. Everyone was stunned.   
Kero and Li snapped out of the Pretty Card's spell. "It's a Clow Card!" both shouted. They glared at each other after they had said that in unison.  
"Stupid stuffed teddy bear."  
"Brat."  
"Key of Clow,  
Power of Magic,  
Power of Light,  
Surrender the one  
The force ignite  
Release!" Sakura shouted. Her key turned into her star staff, and called out the Wood Card. "Bind the Pretty card!" she shouted, releasing the card. Wood came out and headed towards the card. Wood wrapped around it. Pretty didn't struggle. She only gently wiggled her fingers. The Wood card disappeared.  
"Kero, how do I beat it?" Sakura whined after using practically all her cards on the Pretty but to no avail.  
"What's its power?" Kero asked Sakura.  
"To out pretty anything," She told him.  
"Exactly!"  
"I have to compete for looks with it?" Sakura raised one eyebrow.  
The white figure smiled angelically. "A test of beauty," it said melodically.   
She (meaning the card) floated over top of Li, who was ready to fight. Within her flowing silver dress, she pulled out a handful of light purple powder and sprinkled it on him.   
Li sneezed like a kitten. His eyes went all glassy and dreamy.  
Pretty settled down beside Sakura. "Who is more beautiful?" she sang out.  
Sakura now understood. Li was under her power. If he said pretty was more beautiful, she would be unable to capture- ever- and would wreak 'havoc' on the world forever. But if Li won over and chose Sakura, Sakura would finally be able to capture the card.  
  
Li was torn between two very hard choices in front of him.  
  
  



	6. The Test of Fate

The Pretty Card  
  
Chapter 6: The Test of Fate  
  
"Pre-Sa-Pre-Sa-Pre-Sa-Pre-" Li was trying to make up his mind.  
Glassy eyes, normal eyes, glassy, normal, glassy, normal, glassy-  
Li won over. "I think Sakura's way more beautiful!" he said very loudly and triumphantly. The three girls (Madison, Meilin, and Sakura) grinned at him, Sakura going particularly red. When he saw their facial expressions, he paled and sweat dropped, knowing his secret admiration for Sakura was now not so secret.   
  
"Pretty Card,   
Return to your power confined!  
Pretty!"  
  
A violent gust of wind sucked the crying card back into its Clow card. The card was crushed knowing that even under her power, Li believed another girl could not even close to a worthy opponent for the card, let alone beat her, was more beautiful.   
The Clow card floated down into Sakura's hand. "Yes!" she cried, jumping into the air, "I got it!"  
Remembering what Li had done, she turned around to face him. He was a deep shade of pink.  
Sakura bounded over to him, and planted a big kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you," she whispered into his ear before skipping off.  
Li went from pink to bright red. He touched his cheek, stunned, while Meilin and Madison looked on, silently laughing.  
  
  



	7. Confessions From the Heart

The Pretty Card  
  
Chapter 7: Confessions From the Heart  
  
Sakura was sitting on her couch watching TV the next day. Nobody had remembered yesterday's events except for Sakura, Meilin, Madison, Li and Kero.   
DING DONG! Sakura's doorbell rang. Luckily she was the only one home and answered the door.  
"Hello?" she called out. In front of her was a sheepish Li, holding something behind his back.  
"Hi. Can I talk to you?" Li asked.  
"Sure," Sakura said. "Come on in."  
Li stepped in and Sakura slammed the door behind him.  
She guided him to the couch and both sat down.  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked.  
"First of all, these are for you," Li thrusted a bouquet of white roses at her from out behind his back.   
"They're beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, sniffing the flowers.  
Li cleared his throat nervously. "I came here to tell you, despite what you may think, that I didn't say you were more beautiful to save the world. Even when you aren't possessed, I still think you are 10 thousand times more beautiful than anything that could ever exist. Sakura, I-" Li swallowed hard. "Sakura, I love you, more than everything in the world."  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too Li!" She walked over to him. He stood up and Sakura placed her arms around his neck. Li gently bent down slightly and kissed her.   
The two shared a wonderful true love's first kiss.   
  
  
You like? Send your wonderful comments - no flames please - to me, Lady Syaoran, at blue_eyed_angel41@hotmail.com. Thanx! :) :) :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
